dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Bishop (mission)
TK dies TK arrested TK leaves the area |reward = |unlocks = Bear Cage and Home Wrecker (If Slink and Candy are also completed) |unlockedby = Gate Crasher and Shell Shock |todo = Pre-Mission: Kill Bishop Escape the mansion Intra-Mission Kill Bishop! }} Bishop is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. Plot Bishop organizes TK to meet him inside his mansion's premises after the brief phone call. When TK arrives at the mansion's garden stunt course, Bishop is pulls up in his APC tank, and dares TK to kill him. TK is armed with RPGs and health packages and weapon refills are darted around his garden. Bishop drives around, firing the tank's cannon towards TK. When Bishop is defeated, he bails out of the flaming tank, falling to the ground. Later, during the night, TK goes to Ray's Autos in Hunts Point, where he encounters Corrigan, who is sitting on the couch, with Ray giving Corrigan a bottle of beer. Corrigan thanks TK for killing off the crew, which prevented them from giving evidence of the murder of Rafael Martinez. TK is angered by Corrigan, who tells him that he was the only one who thought it was a kidnap. Corrigan in response tells TK that Ray, who has sold out to Corrigan, that he would be better off without Ray, who he sees as broke and a mere gambler. Seeing Ray as a liability, Corrigan shoots Ray, killing him before he can get back up. Corrigan then points a gun at TK, saying he should have killed him in 1978. However, an unknown assailant attempts to shoot Corrigan from behind a door. Corrigan escapes Ray's Autos, with TK taking cover behind the opened door. Objectives When arriving at the mansion, the gates will open. The checkpoint to trigger the mission is behind the second electronic gates which are found at the back of the mansion itself, which lead to the rear garden with a stunt course. : Kill Bishop! [Back to top] Bishop will arrive in his Negotiator. Once the player begins control, they are to able to shoot Bishop. Bishop will continuously loop around the garden's courses and fire at the player every 5 seconds. Darted around the track's islands are health refill packs and RPG ammo. It is advised the player uses the RPGs and also the BLAINE if possible, and keeps moving to avoid the cannon of the tank. At the top left of the HUD, the "health" of Bishop is displayed. The player must get the health down to 0 in order to finish the mission. Although the second pre-mission instruction is to escape the mansion, the player is not required nor forced to do so - police will respond, but the player will not be given any heat for the crimes commuted, and will instead wait outside. The player is free to roam around the mansion which is not normally accessible. The gate will open to let the player out, but once they have traveled a certain distance away from the gates, they will not reopen to let access. Pre-Mission Instructions #Kill Bishop #Escape the mansion Gallery Galley= Bishop-DPL-Objectives.png|Objectives. Bishop-DPL-BishopIsWaiting.png|Bishop is waiting. Bishop-DPL-GardenCheckpoint.png|Rear garden checkpoint. Bishop-DPL-BishopInNegotiator.png|Bishop in the Negotiator. Bishop-DPL-BishopTailMarker.png|Tail marker on Bishop's APC as he circles the garden. Bishop-DPL-ShootingBishop.png|Shooting Bishop with the RPG. Bishop-DPL-BishopFiringCannon.png|Bishop fires the cannon back every 5 seconds. Bishop-DPL-NegotiatorExploding.png|The Negotiator exploding after being destroyed. Bishop-DPL-BishopCollapsing.png|Bishop collapses as he falls out of the tank. Bishop-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. Bishop-DPL-Body.png|Bishop's corpse. |-| Videos= Driver Parallel Lines - Mission 28 - Bishop (HD)|Walkthrough Trivia *When the player starts the duel with Bishop, (Everybody) Reverberate (The Return to New York Mix) by Arthur Baker will always play on the radio. *This mission will not play the mission-lowdown upon arriving at the mansion. The lowdown can be played before or during the mission, but is only a list of instructions. Navigation Category:Missions Category:2006 Era Missions